RED
by izzmye vermin
Summary: setelah mereka balikan !masih saja bertengkar ! "aku akan tetap menunggumu sampai kau datang /yak dasar jerapah pabbo saengil chukae baekhyune chanbaek ! chap 3 sequel
1. Chapter 1

Title: RED

Author : Learn

Pairing : chanbaek/ baekyeol ( always)

Genre : romance

Leght : ?

Desclaimer : it just fanfic not real and this is yaoi

Don't like don't read

Happy reading ^.^ !

• **Anata o fukaku shiru hodo ni –**

 **-semakin dalam mengenalmu-**

• **Anata ga wakaranaku naru -**

 **jadi tak mengerti dirimu-**

"Yak chanyeol ini semua gara gara kau "marah seorang namja mungil .

"mwo gara gara aku ini salahmu juga"elak namja tampan yang bernama park chanyeol itu.

"hah masih mengelak kita tak mungkin terlambat jika motor butut mu ini tidak macet"balas si namja mungil lagi.

"hah kau malah menyalahkan'baekyeol hey seandainya kau tak berlama lama memakai eyeliner bodohmu itu paling tidak masih ada waktu untuk mencari tumpangan"

"owh sekarang kau justru menyalahkanku ,walaupun aku lama memakai eyeliner jika montormu itu tidak macet itu tidak masalah dan lagi kau pikir bisa dengan mudah apa memakai eyeliner dan kau sembarangan saja menyalahkanku dalam hal itu coba kau lihat dirimu kau selalu saja egois"omel namja mungil itu tanpa jeda. Chanyeol hanya bias memutar bolamatanya malas ia susah sangat sangat hapal kebiasaan kekasihnya yang sangat cerewet itu .

"astaga berhentilah mengomel ,dan apa tadi kau mengataiku egois hallo baekhyun yang egois selama ini siapa aku atau kau?" balas chanyeol .

"sudah aku malas berbicara dengan tebar senyum dimana mana alias tebar pesona"ejek baekhyun .

"Mwo apa katamu tebar pesona apa kau pikir aku tidak bosan apa mendengarmu yang selalu berteriak teriak seperti orang gila saat kita bertengkar "

"apa orang gila katamu?kau yang gila kau yang selalu tersenyum dengan yeoja yeoja genit di sekolah ,agar mereka terpesona denganmu kan ,dan lagi aku tak pernah berteriak teriak seperti orang gila"marah namja mungil itu sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"hah bilang saja kau cemburu aku selalu tersenyum karena mereka baik padaku ,hey saat ini pun kau sudah berteriak teriak layaknya orang gila"balas chanyeol .

" Kau menyebalkan park chanyeol,aku membencimu"teriak namja mungil itu emosi .

"hah aku menyebalkan dengar byun baekhyun KAU LEBIH MENYEBALKAN DARI YANG AKU KIRA "teriak chanyeol tepat di depan wajah manis baekhyun .

Sejenak mereka berdua terdiam .Menetralkan deru nafas masing masing .

"KITA PUTUS "teriak keduanya secara bersamaan lalu pergi ke jalan masing masing .(*bayangin aja 2 jalur yang beda kayak di film film)

 _ **RED**_

Sungguh mereka berdua benar benar mirip orang gila .Suasana pagi yang tenang harus tergantikan dengan pertengkaran sepasang kekasih yang setiap harinya di bumbui dengan mereka adalah byun baekhyun dan park chanyeol ,sepasang kekasih yang terlihat sangat mesra(jika sedang akur) tapi lebih sering tak akur .Hampir tiap hari mereka ribut akan hal kecil entah masalah snack ,berebut PR ,atau hal kecil lainya .Tapi pertengkaran kali ini benar benar besar terbukti mereka sampai mengeluarkan kata 'putus'.

Dan hal itu juga karena masalah sepele motor chanyeol yang mogok dan menyebabkan mereka terlambat masuk sekolah pagi ini benar benar sepele bukan?

"Mwo kau putus dengan chanyeol"?kaget namja manis bermata bulat itu.

"nee dan aku merasa senang bisa lepas dari si tiang jelek tukang tebar pesona itu"kata baekhyun santai .

"apa kalian bertengakar hebat"Tanya namja imut bermata panda.

"tao mereka kan memang sering bertengkar kenapa masih Tanya sih"ucap namja manis bermata bulat yang bernama kyungsoo.

"nee,kyungsoo tapi kan mereka biasanya tak sampai putus"

"apa chanyeol berselingkuh baekkie"Tanya kyungsoo.

"aniya sudahlah jangan bahas si tiang itu yang penting sekarang aku merasa benar benar lega tak ada lagi pertengkaran di hidupku dan bisa mencari orang yang lebih baik dari chanyeol "kata baekhyun senang.

"kau tak menyesal baekhyun hyung"?tanya tao.

"hahahaha kau lucu tao mana mungkin aku menyesal ,aku justru bersyukur tidak berurusan lagi dengan namja tiang itu serta motor bututnya itu hahaha"kata baekhyun di selingi tawanya yang meledak . namun tao dan kyungsoo dapat dengan mudah mendapat nada kecewa darinya.

Kyungsoo dan tao hanya bisa saling berpandangan dengan isyarat 'apa baekhyun gila'.

"hey kalian kenpa menatapku begitu membuatku takut saja"?tanya baekhyun heran melihat kedua temanya menatapnya seksama.

"kau gila ya baek gara gara putus dengan chanyeol "kata kyungsoo watados.

"Mwo gila arrrgh sembarangan aku masih waras tauk"kesal baekhyun .

"biasanya kalau orang yang baru saja putus itu sedih tapi kau kelihatan biasa saja hyung"kata tao.

"untuk apa sedih tau toh aku bisa mendekati namja namja tampan di sekolah ini"jawab baekhyun santai .

"nuguya"?

"yak aku bias mendekati kai namja berkulit item manis itu"ucap baekhyun santai dan sukses membuat kyungsoo melotot ."kau berani mendekatinya kupatahkan tanganmu baek"ancam kyungsoo pasalnya kyungsoo adalah namjachingu dari namja berkulit item yang dimaksud baekhyun tadi .

"hehehe aniya kyunggie aku hanya bercanda "

"aku akan mendekati kris ge saja aku sudah lama terpesona dengannya "lanjut baekhyun .

"eh wu yi fan alias kris namja keturunan kanada china itu"tebak kyungsoo.

"kau benar ,ah kyungsoo sejak kapan kau menjadi tukang gossip eoh"

"APA?"

"hehehe anu akhir akhir ini kris semakin tampan saja dia bahkan kemarin membantuku saat aku kesusahan membawa seragam tim basket "

"wah aku pikir dia orang yang sangat dingin"

"kau salah dia orang yang baiiik tak seperti chanyeol"kata baekhyun .

"haha terserah kau saja baek tapi aku yakin kau masih punya sedikit rasa untuk chanyeol "

"itu tak mungkin perasaanku saat ini hanya

Untuk kris gee saja"ucap baekhyun mantap .Tanpa ia sadari jika saat baekhyun membicarakan kriss ada namja yang menunduk sedih tao .Sudah lama tao menyukai kris .

 _ **RED**_

"Kalian putus kenapa"Tanya namja berkulit gelap kai .

"biasa hanya masalah sepele saja tapi kau hapal kan baekhyun seperti apa ,dia selalu marah marah mengomel tanpa jeda itu membuatku sangat muak "jawab chanyeol .

"tapi bukankah hal biasa kalau kalian bertengkar"

"aku tau sangat tau malah tapi mungkin saat ini memang lebih baik kami berpisah lagipula aku bosan juga dengan tingkahnya itu"

"huuh kau ini ,apa kau tak menyesal"

"untuk apa aku menyesal setelah ini aku akan berusaha mendapat kekasih yang tidak cerewet dan bawel sepeti baekhyun ,aku jamin jika kau menjadi kekasihnya selama 2 hari saja pasti telingamu langsung tuli"kata chanyeol .

"kau berlebihan chanyeol "kata kai horror,

"itu karna kau tidak merasakan betapa keras suaranya saat mengomel tepat di depan telingaku ,dia kan berteriak teriak layaknya orang gila "

"apa separah itu ya?kyungsoo memang kadang mengomel tapi tidak sampai berteriak teriak mungkin hanya ngambek lalu menangis "

"hah "chanyeol menghela nafas .

"andai aku punya kekasih seperti kyungsoo atau luhan pasti hidupku menyenangkan dan penuh ketenangan "kata chanyeol sambil berkhayal memiliki kekasih seperti kyungsoo atau luhan .

"kau menyesali ya pacaran dengan baekhyun"

"menyesal sangat menyesal huh kenapa dulu aku bisa menyukainya ya ,aku pikir dulu aku benar benar bodoh dan gila"sesal chanyeol .

"ck jangan begitu kalian dulu juga bisa sangat mesra kok "

"mesra katamu kau tau dari sekian banyak kencan yang kami lakukan lakukan hanya sekali kencan kami berakhir romantic itupun hanya sekali pas kami awal jadian"

"hahaha dasar nasibmu sial sekali sih chanyeol kau tau hampir setiap kencan ,aku dan kyungsoo selalu romantic ya "cibir kai .

"terserah huh mulai saat ini aku akan mencari pasangan yang benar benar bisa membahagiakanku tidak seperti byun baekhyun namja cerewet itu" kata chanyeol mantap .

"kai "

"apa"

"carikan aku yeoja yang cantik dan sexy kau kan yadong pasti banyak kenalan yeoja seperti itu kan"

Pletaaak

"ahh appo"kai menjitak kepala chanyeol karena berani mengatainya yadong .

"enak saja yadong aku sudah tobat tauk ,tapi aku masih punya beberapa kenalan sih kalau kau mau nanti kau temui dia di kantin ,. "

"oke kau memang teman yang bias di andalkan kkamjong"ucap chanyeol santai tanpa menyadari aura gelap keluar dari tubuh kai .

Seorang namja imut sedang berjalan santai menuju kantin namun matanya sedikit melebar kala melihat seorang yang sangat ia kenali tengah duduk memangku yeoja cantik dan sexy

Namja itu chanyeol yang tengah memangku yeoja cantik dan sexy yang dikealkan kai olehnya .

"ck belum 24 jam putus sudah dapat yang baru dasar tukang tebar pesona "gerutu namja mungil itu .Karena merasa tidak suka atas pemandangan yang di dapatnya namja mungil itupun berbalik namun naas karena pergerakanya yang tiba tiba berbalik menyebabkan ia menubruk seseorang .

Bruuk

Namun orang tersebut telah lebih dulu menangkap baekhyun .Sehingga namja mungil itu tak perlu menyentuh lantai .

Namun mata baekhyun melebar seketika ketika ia tau siapa yang menangkapnya .

"kris hyung".

"gwaechana baekhyun"Tanya kris.

"gwa gwae gwaechana"jawab baekhyun gugup amat gugup .

"minhae sudah menabrakmu hyung"

"ahh tidak apa ,eh kau makan siang"Tanya kris.

"nee "

"yasudah kita makan bersama sam,a saja bagaimana teman temanku sedang sibuk jadi aku tak punya teman"kata kris.

"nee kris hyung ,"

"kita duduk dimana hyung "Tanya baekhyun.

"terserah kau saja aku pesan makanan dulu nee"

Baekhyun tersenyum evil ,kemudian memilih tempat duduk tepat di meja chanyeol dan sang yeoja yang sedang asyik bermesraan .

Sontak mata chanyeol membulat melihat baekhyun dan kris duduk di depan mejanya .

"kenapa diam yeol"Tanya sang yeoja .

"ah aniya hanya ada lalat yang hinggap di makan itu"jawab chanyeol asal .

Baekhyun yang sedang bersama krispun melanjutkan aksinya untuk membuat chanyeol sebal entah apa alasanya baekhyun suka saja jika melihat raut sebal wajah chanyeol saat ini .

"eh kris hyung makanmu belepotan"kata baekhyun dengan secepat kilat mengambil tissue lalu melap bibir kris ,.Chanyeol yang melihatnya semakin geram ,ingin sekali ia menarik baekhyun dari sana .

"gomawo baekhyun ah"kata kris sambil tersenyum .Yang membuat baekhyun terpana oleh senyum kris .

"nee hyung kapan ada pertandingan basket"Tanya baekhyun.

"minggu depan aku ada pertandingan kau ingin datang"?

"tentu hyung "

Kris yang gemas pun mengacak rambut baekhyun .Tanpa ia sadari aura membunuh keluar dari tubuh chanyeol .

'awas kau baekhyun'batin chanyeol saat melihat baekhyun dan kris yang tengah asyik bercanda .

"ayolah kyungsoo temani aku menonton basket vesok kris hyung tampil dan aku sudah janji akan menontonya"mohon namja mungil bermata sipit itu ."Ah baek kau tau aku ada acara dengan kai besok"kata namja bermata bulat kyungsoo.

"jebal kyungsoo aku kan sahabat terbaikmu"baekhyun masih memohon.

"kenapa tidak mengajak tao saja"saran kyungsoo sambil melirik tao yang sedang focus membaca komik .

"ide bagus"

"tao zi tao "panggil baekhyun.

"nee"

"besok temani aku nonton pertandingan basket nee jebal"pinta baekhyun kini dengan puppy eyesnya ."Basket ,sejak kapan hyung suka basket "?tanya tao polos.

"ahh itu karena aku sudah janji dengan kris hyung"jawab baekhyun.

"ada kris hyung ya"

"nee tao jebal temani aku aku tak mau seperti orang hilang nee"

"baiklah "putus tao akhirnya .

"kyaaa tao kau benar benar panda kesayanganku tak seperti kyungsoo yang lebih memilih kencan dengan kai"ucap baekhyun pura pura dihadiahi death glare oleh hanya nyengir .

BRAKKK

Chanyeol menggebrak meja dengan kasar .

"Kai carikan aku yeoja baik baik "! Teriak chanyeol .

"kau bukanya minta yang sexy "

"ck dia memintaku menidurinya ahh sial bagaimanapun akumasih virgin dasar"marah chanyeo ."Ck baiklah aku punya kenalan dia yeoja manis dan mungil namanya yejin kau bias menghubunginya dia anak kelas 1 "jelas kai .

"yejin sepertinya menarik kemarikan nomornya "

"chanyeol berjalan santai menuju ruang kelasnya ,saat di koridor tak sengaja ia berpapasan dengan baekhyun .

Sejenak mereka saling berpapasan ,mata mereka berdua saling pandang namun tiba tiba pandangan itu berubah menjadi tatapan mematikan .

Kemudian mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan kekelas masing masing tanpa saling sapa mengingat mereka masih dalam kondisi 'bertengkar'.

Splash bruuuk

Karena tidak focus baekhyun justru terpleset dan jatuh dengan tidak elitnya ,tentu saja membuat seorang park chanyeol tertawa puas .baekhyun sendiri hanya bisa geram ingin sekali ia menyumpal mulut chanyeol dengan sepatunya .

"hahaha"chanyeol masih saja tertawa saat melihat wajah merah baekhyun tadi .

"kau kenapa"Tanya sehun penasaran melihat chanyeol tertawa tawa sejak masuk kelas.

"putus dengan baekhyun kupikir dia gila"timpal kai .

"apa katamu aku baru saja melihat hal lucu bodoh"ucap chanyeol ytak rela dikatai gila oleh kai .

"lucu apa "

"pokoknya lucu sudahlah hahaha"chanyeol kembali melanjutkan tawanya .

"kau kenapa baek jalanmu aneh begitu"Tanya kyungsoo begitu melihat baekhyun masuk dengan kaki agak pincang .

"sial aku tadi terpleset kulit pisang di koridor aku benar benar mengutuk orang yang membuang benda itu"marah baekhyun .

Dan park chanyeol sialan itu ! maki baekhyun lagi .

"jadi namamu chanyeol ya"Tanya yeoja mungil yang bernama yejin ,kini chanyeol dan yejin sedang duduk di taman sekolah .

"nee park chanyeol kau kim yejin kan kai banyak cerita tentangmu "kata chanyeol ,.

"whoa jinja aku jadi malu chanyeol "ucap yejin malu malu ,dengan rona merah di pipinya ,dan membuat chanyeol langsung gemas ,Namun tiba tiba ia jadi teringat baekhyun baekhyun langsung merah merona wajahnya saat dia malu .

"baekkie"chanyeol berguman tanpa sadar ."baekkie nuguya"Tanya yejin penasaran .

"owh oh baekkie anak anjing di rumahku "jawab chanyeol asal .

"kau sangat manis seperti baekkie "puji chanyeol .

"ah gomawo chanyeol "kata yejin .

"ah yejin apa besok kau ada acara ,aku ingin megajakmu menonton pertandingan basket besok "ajak chanyeol .

"ahh jinja ah tentu chanyeol aku suka basket "kata yejin .

"baiklah besok aku akan menjemputmu okay "

"okay"

"tao ayo cepat kita sudah hampir terlambat"ajak baekhyun yang kini tengah menunggu tao ganti baju .

"nee hyung aku sudah selesai "kata tao .Setelah itu mereka pun berangkat ke lapangan basket .

Yejin dan chanyeol pun sudah sampai di lapangan lebih dulu .

"kau duduk di sebelah sana saja aku cari minuman nee"pinta chanyeol pada yejin.

Setelah itu chanyeol pun bergegas mencari minuman .

"tao kita duduki disini saja"kata baekhyun menunjuk tempat di samping yejin .

"tapi tempat itu sudah di tempati hyung"kata tao .

"iih tidak apa apa lagian salah sendiri orang itu pergi "kekeh baekhyun .

"tapi hyung"

"sudahlah ayo duduk "kata baekhyun langsung duduk di sebelah yejin tanpa peduli kalau itu tempat duduk chanyeol .

"Mian tapi ini tempat duduk temanku "kata yejin takut takut .

"dimana temanmu ,dia tak ada kan"

"dia sedang membeli minum "

"salah sendiri malah pergi "kata baekhyun cuek .

"tapi sebentar lagi dia kembali "

"aku tak peduli kalau temanmu marah suruh saja marah aku tak takut"kata baekhyun santai ,.

"hey kau menempati tempatku byunbaek "kata suara berat tiba tiba dan baekhyun hapal suara itu .

"ooh jadi kau teman gadis ini"ucap baekhyun .

"nee dan silakan pergi ,ini tempatku "kata chanyeol dengan pandangan tajam .

"aniya salah sendiri kau kan yang pergi "

"tapi aku yang menempati sebelumnya "kekeh chanyeol .

"aku tak peduli lagi pula memang ini kursimu apa"

"ini memang bukan kursiku tapi aku yang menepati lebih dulu byunbaek "

"lalu apa masalahmu kalau hanya menempati lebih dulu aku justru menduduki ini lebih dulu"balas chanyeol .

Yejin dan tao yang melihat perdebatan mereka hanya bias melongo .

"hyung sudah kita mengalah saja "ajak tao sambil menyeeret baekhyun untuk duduk di bangku belakang chanyeol .

"tapi tao dari sini kris hyung tak kelihatan"

"kelihatan sudahlah dari pada kau ribut dengan chanyeol kan malu hyung "

"huhh nee"akhirnya baekhyun mengalah ".

"dasar cerewet "ucap chanyeol pada baekhyun ,sedang baekhyun hanya merengut kesal .

"tadi siapamu chanyeol "Tanya yejin .

"oh dia byun pabbo baekhyun" "jawab chanyeol .santai membuat baekhyun semakin merengut sebal.

"maksudku hubungan kalian ,kalian terlihat sudah saling kenal "

"ooh dia adalah kesalahan dalam hidupku dia mantan pacarku "jawab chanyeol santai .

"oow mantanmu "

"nee aku menyesal pernah punya pacar seperti dia "

"chanyeol sialan"Desis baekhyun .

Sepanjang perjalanan baekhyun terus terusan meneriakan nama kris yang membuat penonton lain merasa terganggu dengan suara cempreng baekhyun .Termasuk chanyeol .

"hey bisa kau diam apa kau pikir suaramu bagus suaramu itu memekakan telinga bodoh"marah chanyeol .

"berisik kau selalu meyebut suaraku jelek padahal suaramu jauh lebih buruk tiang"

"heh setidaknya aku tak suka berteriak teriak berlebihan sepertimu kerdil "

"mwo apa katamu kau mengataiku kerdil heh tiang jemuran sebelum kau menghina orang lain lihat dulu seberapa buruk dirimu "marah baekhyun .

"kau yang seharusnya bercermin sudah pendek ,cerewet ,menyebalkan"

Pertengkaran mereka pun kembali terjadi .

"HYung cukup kau membuatku malu tauk"omel tao .

"tao dia dulu yang memulai"

"sudah abaikan saja hyung "

"ck mian yejin kau jadi terganggu gara gara makhluk pendek itu"

"gwaechana chanyeol ah "ucap yejin .

Dddrrrrt drrrt tiba tiba ponsel baekhyun menyala

From :umma

'baek pulang sekarang ,appa barusan pulang dari jepang dia menanyakanmu

Jika tak pulang hyung mu akan menyeretmu '

"mwo apaa pulang "heboh baekhyun .

"ada apa lagi sih hyung"Tanya tao mlas .

"gawat tao appa ku pulang bisa habis kalau sampai aku tak dirumah"

"tapi bukankah kau ingin segera bertemu kris hyung "

"nee tapi aku lebih takut dimarahi appa"

"lalu"

"ini berikan saja bekal dan minuman ini sampaikan salamku untuk kris hyung aku harus pulang "pamit baekhyun lalu bergegas pergi .

"nee"ucap tao diam diam tersenmyum mengingat dia bias berbicara dengan kris .

Setelah pertandingan selesai tao segera mengahmpiri kris .

"kris gee"panggil tao pelan .

"eh kau kan taozi "

"nee aku teman baekhyun hyung "

"aku tak menyangka kau juga datang tao "

"baekhyun menitipkan ini untukmu"kata tao malu malu .

"ah gomawo dimana baekhyun"Tanya kris .

"baekhyun tadi datang tapi dia harus pulang appanya pulang dari jepang"jelas tao .

"owh tao kau pulang sendiri?"Tanya kris .

"nee baekhyun hyung sudah pulang dulu"

"tunggu 5 menit aku akan mengantarmu pulang"kata kris.

"eh tapi gen anti merepotkan gege kan lelah"

"gwaechana pokoknya aku akan mengantarmu pulang"ucap kris .

Tao tersenyum dengan wajah merah .

Sepertinya kris menyukai tao ,lalu bagaimana baekhyun?

TBC

ini nyritain hubungan sepasang kekasih yang renggang walaupun mereka saling mencintai .


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: RED**

 **Author ; Learn**

 **Pairing : ChanBaek**

 **Leght : chapter 2 end**

 **Desclaimer : it's YAOI if you don't like don't read**

ps: saya tau ff saya buruk tapi kalau ada yang niru gak papa lagian hanya fanfic dan NOT REAL

 **Happy reading !**

Baekhyun dengan riang berangkat ke sekolahnya diantar sang ayah mengingat ayahnya kembali kemarin sore .

Senyumnya mengembang saat melihat Tao.

"tao ie"panggil baekhyun tepat di depan gerbang sekolah mereka.

"hyung"

"bagaimana pertandingan kemarin"Tanya baekhyun antusias.

"pertandingan di menangkan tim kris hyung"jawab tao polos.

"wah sudah kuduga kris hyung itu hebat , lalu jadi kan kau berikan bekal dan minuman yang kubuat" tanya baekhyun senang.

"ah it ..itu tentu saja kris hyung sangat menyukainya dia juga menanyakanmu hyung"jawab tao sedikit gugup jika membicarakan kris.

"wah jinja aku sangat menyesal kemarin pulang eh lalu kau pulangnya sendiri ah minhae tao "sesal baekhyun .

"ne aku pulang sendiri hyung"bohong tao ia tak berani mengatakan kalau ia di antar kris ia takut baekhyun akan marah padanya.

"pagi semua "tiba tiba kris muncul di belakang tao dan baekhyun yang sejak tadi membicarakanya.

"ah pa pa gi kris hyung "ucap baekhyun gugup sekaligus kaget .

"pagi tao "sapa kris sambil tersenyum melihat tao yang terlihat malu .

"pagi "jawab tao singkat .sekaligus malu malu .

"kris hyung chukae kemarin menang minhae aku langsung pulang"

"gwaechana baek kau datang saja aku senang"ucap kris lembut sambil mengusak rambut baekhyun lalu melirik tao yang menatapnya aneh .

"aku duluan"pamit kris lalu masuk kelas.

Ia sedikit mengedipi tao tanpa baekhyun tahu membuat tao melotot kaget Baekhyun masih diam ia terkejut dengan perlakuan kris yang membuat pipinya merona .

"ta tao kris hyung arggghh aku senang tao "kata baekhyun sambil memeluk tao yang di peluk hanya meringis .

"eh hyung itu chanyeol" Baekhyun menghentikan aksi memeluk tao lalu melihat tepat di depan gerbang yang di tunjuk tao matanya melotot ia melihat chanyeol berboncengan dengan yejin menggunakan motor chanyeol yang diberi nama 'baekyeol'.

"apa mereka sudah jadian hyung itukan gadis yang kemarin"Tanya tao .

"molla kajja kita masuk ke kelas malas aku melihat mereka "kata baekhyun kesal .

'dasar playboy cap yoda "ejek baekhyun.

 **Skip time**

"kai "panggil chanyeol saat jam istirahat .

"nee"

"sedang apa kau"

"tentu saja sedang menghubungi kekasihku"jawab kai acuh .

"ck sahabat macam apa kau aku ingin cerita "

"cerita apa huh padahal aku tidak dalam mode curhat sesion"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas.

"tentang yejin"

"kenapa yejin "?

"aku akan kencan dengannya mala mini"

"baguslah sudah dapat pengganti baekhyun ,lalu "?

"aish kami belum resmi dan lagi aku gugup aku tidak tau kesukaan yejin apa"bingung chanyeol .

"yejin kan yeoja bawakan saja bunga pasti langsung senang "jawab kai .

"bunga sudah biasa yang lebih special lah"

"umm coklat "

"boleh juga aku akan membawakanya coklat rasa strawberry" kata chanyeol dengan semangat membara.

Kai menatap heran chanyeol.

"coklat ya coklat strawberry ya strawberry bagaimana jika yejin tak suka rasa buah itu"

"ahh benar juga "tiba tiba chanyeol teringat baekhyun namja itu adalah maniak strawberry .

"heh yeol kau kenapa "?tanya kai ketika melihat chanyeol melamun .

"ah ani hanya teringat sesuatu saja"

"baekhyunn"goda kai .

"ANIYA untuk apa aku mengingatnya "teriak chanyeol .

Mmebuat kai menutup telinganya cepat .

Suara bass chanyeol benar benar ngeri .

"aish telingaku "protes kai .

"untuk apa coba aku mengingat namja cebol itu "kesalnya

Kau menyangkalnya chan?

 **RED**

Pagi ini baekhyun berangkat dengan wajah lesu pasalnya semalaman ia harus mengerjakan PR matematika yang sangat sulit ,.

Otaknya memang agak jongkok Padahal dulu ada chanyeol yang selalu membantunya dan sekarang ia harus mengerjakan soal itu sendiri .Di tambah lagi sepertinya anemia nya sedang kambuh sejak semalam kepalanya sangat pusing .

Ia berjalan pelan ayahnya sudah kembali ke jepang kini saatnya ia sendirian .

"ughh sial "rutuk baekhyun ,saat di jalan ia melihat chanyeol tengah menyelipnya dengan motor kesayanganya tanpa menyapa baekhyun . Itu membuat namja mungil itu tambah kesal

"dasar kudoakan motormu mogok"ucap baekhyun kesal . Sedang chanyeol hanya tersenyum meremehkan saat menyalip baekhyun

"rasakan sekarang kau tak ada yang menjeput 'batinya . Tiba tiba motor chanyeol berhenti dengan sendirinya alias mogok . dari kejauhan baekhyun tertawa terpingkal pingkal.

"aish baekyeol ayolah jangan mogok" Chanyeol berusaha menggenjotnya namun tetap saja mati .

"HAH sial sial"rutuk chanyeol lalu menelpon kai untuk menjeputnya .

 **Skip time**

"kau tidak ikut olahraga "Tanya kyungsoo pada baekhyun yang sejak tadi menaruh kepalanya di atas meja

"malas"jawab baekhyun singkat .

"jangan bercanda songsaenim bisa memakanmu mentah mentah bodoh"

"aku malas kyunggie kepalaku sedikit pusing"jawab baekhyun memelas.

"eh kau sakit"Tanya kyungsoo. Khawatir

"sedikit "

"sayang sekali padahal jam olahraga kelas kita bersamaan dengan kelas kris hyung lho "

"jangan bohong hanya bersamaan dengan kelas chanyeol aku malas ."

"lihat saja jadwal kalau tidak percaya ,"

Baekhyun segera melihat jadwal yang ada di papan .

"eh benar kah ah aku ikut saja"tiba tiba baekhyun kembali antusias.

"kau serius"

"ne ayo kyunggie tao mana"?

"dia sudah ke lapangan duluan"jawab kyungsoo.

 **Dilapangan**

"bagaimana kencanmu semalam "Tanya kai pada chanyeol mereka tengah berbincang bincang menunggu songsaenim datang .

"sukses aku menjeputnya ,memberinya coklat lalu kita ke taman hanya saja "

"kenapa "?

"dia terlalu pendiam aku jadi sulit menemukan topic "sambung chanyeol .

"bukankah kau senang tipe yang pendiam "

"entahlah ,aku malah jadi gugup mesti bicara apa "?

"eh kyungsoo dan baekhyun lihat mereka juga berolahraga "tunjuk kai .

"…"chanyeol ikut melihat namun tiba tiba ia terdiam saat melihat wajah baekhyun tiba tiba rasa tidak enak menyelingkupi perasaanya .

"aku kesana dulu nee"pamit kai yang berlari ke tempat kyungsoo .

Dan terlihat kai mulai menggoda kekasihnya

Chanyeol sedikit iri sebenarnya.

Di tempat baekhyun.

"eh dimana tao aku tak melihatnya "Tanya baekhyun .

"molla tapi tadi dia sudah keluar "jawab kyungsoo. Tiba tiba tao datang dari arah gudang sekolah dan diikuti oleh kris.

"eh tao barengan dengan kris hyung"kata baekhyun tiba tiba .

"eh mungkin kebetulan saja "

"kyunggie kau semakin manis saja goda kai setelah sampai di tempat kyungsoo dan membuat baekhyun seketika cemberut .

"aish malah pacaran"sindir baekhyun .

"kau kenapa byun baek iri ya sana temui pacarmu disana"balas kai sambil menunjuk chanyeol .

"ish menyebalkan si tiang itu hanya masalalu ku yang buruk sudah aku mau ke tempat kris hyung saja calon masa depanku "kata baekhyun lalu ke tempat kris yang sedang bersama teman temanya . Chanyeol yang melihat baekhyun menghampiri kris hanya memasang wajah kecut.

"ck dasar " Saat baekhyun mulai mendekati kris tiba tiba saja ia merasakan pandanganya seket

BRUUK

Baekhyun jatuh tak sadarkan diri . Chanyeol yang melihat baekhyun pingsan bergegas berlari ke arahnya namun terlambat kris terlebih dahulu menggendong baekhyun ke UKS di ikuti tao dan kyungsoo . Namun tetap chanyeol merasa khawatir pasalnya sudah sejak tadi chanyeol melihat wajah baekhyun tampak pucat .

Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas ..

"baekhyunee"

"kyungsoo bagaimana keadaan baekhyun"Tanya chanyeol setelah pelajaran olahraga selesai karena kyungsoo sejak tadi menjaga baekhyun .

"baekhyun di antar pulang anemianya kambuh kata penjaga UKS"jawab kyungsoo.

"oh syujurlah kalau begitu"ucap chanyeol.

"tenang besok pasti sembuh kau tampak sangat khawatir chanyeol"goda kyungsoo.

Chanyeol hanya diam .

"aku permisi "pamit chanyeol . 'sepasang kekasih sama saja suka menggoda'batin chanyeol . Saat di lobichanyeol berpapasan dengan yejin .

"chanyeol:"panggil yejin .

"yejin"

"terimakasih semalam " yejin tersenyum manis.

"nee kau senang"?tanya chanyeol yejin hanya menunduk malu .

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum ,entah kenapa pikiranya di penuhi oleh baekhyun dan baekhyun . Meski ia tersnyum manis pada yejin tapi pikiranya hanya pada baekhyun.

"baekkie ayo dong dimakan buburnya "bujuk hyung baekhyun pada sang dongsaeng .

"ani buburnya tidak enak "tolak baekhyun .

"heh ini bubur untuk kesehatanmu ,anemia mu kambuh bodoh dan lagi kenapa malah ikutan pelajaran olahraga jika kau tak kuat dasar "omel hyung baekhyun . baekhyun cemberut .

"nee nanti baekkie makan taruh saja di meja "

"awas jika tidak dimakan"ancam hyung baekhyun .

Setelah hyungnya keluar baekhyun segera menarik selimutnya menutupi wajahnya ia menangis .Saat sedang sakit baekhyun akan sangat sangat manja .Ia jadi teringat chanyeol saat ia sakit chanyeol yang akan datang merawatnya bahkan rela menginap ,akan memaksa baekhyun untuk makan membuatkanya sup rumput laut lalu setelah itu menemaninya selama ia tidur bahkan chanyeol rela tidak tidur hanya untuk menjaganya .

"hiks hiks yeollie"isaknya pelan dalam selimutnya .

 **RED**

Chanyeol sedang berjalan sembari menuntun motor kesayanganya yang ia beri nama 'baekyeol' Ya motor itu kembali mogok .Biasanya kalau baekyeol mogok baekhyun pasti akan mengomel tanpa henti sambil membantu mendorong dari belakang .Walaupun namja mungil itu mengomel namun tetap ia tak tega membiarkan chanyeol mendorong baekyeol sendirian walaupun ia kerap mendapat tumpangan gratis dari teman temanya yang kebetulan lewat . Sekarang ia merasa sepi jujur ia merindukan suara cempreng itu di telinganya .merindukan omelan omelan baekhyun .Ia merasa ada bagian dari dirinya yang hilang

' _rasanya sepi baekkie'_

Baekhyun berangkat sekolah di antar oleh hyungnya ,mengingat kemarin ia baru saja sembuh . Sampai di kelas baekhyun langsung duduk di bangkunya seperti biasa.

"hyung kau sudah sembuh"?tanya tao .

"ne sudah merasa lebih baik"jawab baekhyun .

"ommo baekkie kalau masih sakit kenapa berangkat"heboh kyungsoo saat melihat baekhyun sudah duduk ,manis di kursinya .

"aku sudah baikan kyunggie"jawab baekhyun menenangkan .

"syukurlah jantungku mau copot saat melihatmu pingsan kemarin kau sih hanya karna ada kris hyung saja kau nekat ikut olahraga"

"sudah jangan di bahas" enth kenapa baekhyun kurang semangat hari ini .

"oh ya kemarin chanyeol"kyungsoo ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya .

"kenapa chanyeol"?tanya baekhyun penasaran .

"umh hanya menanyakan keadaanmu"lanjut kyungsoo .

"…"baekhyun diam .Mungkinkah chanyeol masih memperdulikanya . Melihat baekhyun melamun membuat kyungsoo merasa tidak enak .

"oh ya kemarin kris hyung lho yang menolongmu"kata kyungsoo lagi .

"wah benarkah aku harus bereterimakasih denganya "ucap baekhyun lalu ke luar kelas . Tao hanya menghela nafas .

"hyung kau kan sudah tau kan "kata tao tiba tiba.

"minhae tao tapi kau tak lihat wajah baekhyun tadi saat membicarakan chanyeol"

"nee aku mengerti "kata tao akhirnya .

"kris hyung"panggil baekhyun dari luar kelas. Kris keluar .

"baekkie kau sudah sembuh "?tanya kris lembut .

"nee hyung ayo ke kantin sebentar"ajak baekhyun kris hanya menurut .

 _ **kantin**_

"gomawo hyung sudah menolongku kemarin"kata baekhyun malu malu .

"nee kau membuatku kaget tau pingsan ,tiba tiba di hadapan kami"

"hehehe mian nee"

"gwaechana"

Mereka pun asyik bercanda tanpa menyadari tatapan terluka dan cemburu dari seseorang .

Chanyeol masuk kelas dengan lesu.

"pagi pagi sudah lemas kenapa?baekyeol mogok"? Tanya sehun .

"aniya hanya sedikit err badmood saja"jawab chanyeol .

"yeol malam promnight kau datang dengan ssiapa"Tanya sehun .

"promnight kapan"?

"lusa kau lupa yah dalam rangka ulang tahun sekolah .diadakan promnight kita bisa mengajak pacar kerabat maupun sahabat "jelas kai .

"kalau aku jelas mengajak luhan "kata sehun mantap .

"aku tentu kyungsoo"kata kai .

"heh aku juga akan mengajak yejin jangan dikira aku tak punya pasangan eoh dasar"

"hahaha aku pikir kau kan datang dengan baekyeol"ejek sehun dan kai.

"aish kalian"chanyeol mendengus sedangkan sehun dan kai tertawa terpingkal pingkal.

 **RED**

"wah prom night menarik aku akan mengajak kris hyung"heboh baekhyun setelah membaca prngumuman di madding . matanya berbinar ia sudah mmebayangkan berdansa dengan kris bak pangeran dan seorang putri hahhha .

"kyungsoo temani aku memilih baju yang bagus untuk acara lusa besok"rengek baekhyun pada kyungsoo .

"baek aku ada_"

"aish jangan bilang ada acara dengan kkamjong ayolah sekali kali prioritaskan sahabatmu kyunggie aku ingin tampil menawan di hadapan kris nanti"mohon baekhyun .

"hah baiklah tapi jangan lama lama arrasoo"

"arrassoo"

Chanyeol tengah menunggu yejin memilih gaun untuk prom night .Ia kembali teringat terakhir kemari ssat mengantar baekhyun membeli jaket .Saat itu chanyeol sampai bosan menunggu baekhyun yang lamanya tidak ketulungan .Sampai sampai ia ketiduran di sofa .Sampai ia terbangun karena ada sesuatu yang menindihnya ,rupanya baekhyun ikut tertidur di bahu chanyeol setelah itu dengan pelan chanyeol membangunkan baekhyun ,Baekhyun sempat ngambek karena di bangunkah tapi langsung berubah ceria saat di belikan ice cream strawberry oleh chanyeol .Tanpa sadar chanyeol tersenyum mengingat kejadian itu .

"chan gwaechana"Tanya yejin yang kini sudah berdiri di hadapan chanyeol .

"eh kau sudah selesai ayo pilang "ajak chanyeol .

"baek kau lama sekali sih milihnya "eluh kyungsoo.

"sebentar aku bingung milih warna apa putih atau merah"

"terserah saja " kyungsoo terlihat malas lebih baik ia membalas pesan Kai saja.

Saat sedang memilih tiba tiba ia melihat baju couple .Baju itu mirip punyanya saat masih berpacaran dengan chanyeol . Saat itu baekhyun merengek menginginkan baju itu .Tapi uang jajan mereka habis akhirnya mereka berdua memutuskan tidak jajan selama seminggu untuk membeli baju couple itu .Sampai sekarang baju itu masih baekhyun simpan ,baekhyun mengclaime itu baju berharga untuknya . mendadak moodnya menurun .

"sudah belum baek"jengkel kyungsoo.

"iya sudah"

Akhirnya malam prom night tiba .Banyak pasangan pasangan kekasih sudah berdiri diaula untuk menanti pesta dansa .Termasuk kai dan kyungsoo ,sehun dengan luhan yang tampak sangat cantik . Serta Kris ,baekhyun ,tao yang sudah datang .Baekhyun tak sabar berdansa dengan kris . Chanyeol dan yejin pun tampak sudah datang dan tengah duduk menikmati soda di meja . Acara pun di buka dengan sambutan kepala sekolah .ketua osis setelah itu acara inti ,yaitu pesta dansa . Saat pesta dansa baekhyun mencari cari kris ,.

"kris hyung aku mencarimu"kata baekhyun .

"aku juga eh mana tao"Tanya kris .

"eh hyung mencari tao"kaget baekhyun. "

"iya aku ingin mengajaknya berdansa"ucap kris santai .

JDerrrrrr

Bagai di sambar petir perasaan baekhyun tao dan kris .Tak berapa lama tao muncul .

"hyung"panggil tao pelan .

"kau kemana saja aku mencarimu tadi"kata kris lembut .

"toilet"jawab tao takut karena ada baekhyun yang tengah menatapnya .

"ayo .kami duluan baekhyun"kata kris sambil menggandeng tao ,yang di gandeng hanya menunduk takut .

Baekhyun merasa dadanya sesak ,yang ia sesali satu 'kenapa tao tak cerita tentang hubunganya dengan kris'. Baekhyun hanya mampu menghela nafas lalu duduk di kursi menyaksikan pasangan pasangan lain yang tengah asyik berdansa . Ia juga melihat chanyeol dan yejin yang mesra berdansa . Tiba tiba air mata mengalir mulus melewati pipinya .Secepat kilat namja mungil itu berlari keluar aula entah kemana .

Baekhyun masih terus menangis di jalanan ia memutuskan untuk pulang mengingat ia tak punya pasangan .

"hiks hiks menyebalkan "

"isaknya sambil menendang nendang batu di jalan . Meresa lelah baekhyun pun duduk di pembatas jalan mengingat jalanan sepi .

"hiks hiks kenapa nasibku sial sih " protesnya

"hiks kris hyung padahal aku ingin berdansa denganmu kenapa kau mengajak tao hiks"

"tao kenapa kau diam diam naksir kris juga sih hiks"

"chanyeol pabbo "chanyeool mendadak masuk dalam list orang yang di jengkelinya.

GREPPP

Baekhyun terkejut tiba tiba ada yang memeluk lehernya dari belakang .

"hiks nugu"tanyanya .

"jika aku menjawab pasti kau akan menolak"kata orang itu .

"hiks hiks jangaan bercanda tanpa kau jawab aku akan menolak "

"mian tapi kalau kau menolak dan menyuruhku pergi aku tak akan menurutinya "kata orang itu lagi .dan baekhyun hapal suara berat siapa itu .

"hiks kenapa hiks kau lebih baik kembali kesana dan jangan hiks disini"

"karena aku hanya ingin kesana jika bersamamu"

Baekhyun mendongkak melihat orang yang seedari tadi memeluk lehernya .

Chanyeol …

"jangan mennagis baekkie "

 **RED**

Kini baekhyun tengah menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu chanyeol . Chanyeol masih memeluknya .

"cepat kembali nanti pesta dansanya selesai"suruh baekhyun .

"kau mengusirku "

"ani hanya saja aku tak ingin merusak malam prom night mu dan bagaimana kalau pacarmu mencarimu "?

"pacarku siapa "?pura pura tidak paham.

"gadis itu jangan mengelak kau pasti sudah pacaran denganya kan "

"?oh yejin dia bukan pacarku,kenapa cemburu"?goda chanyeol .

"diam aku malas bertengkar "

"tapi aku senang"

"MWO"

"aku rindu saat saat kita bertengkar ,saat kau mengomel tanpa henti hahaha

Wajahmu terlihat lucu"

"huh bukanya kau suka mengeluh "ucap baekhyun sambil cemberut .

"tapi itu menghibur juga "

"maksudmu "?tanya baekhyun .

"kau benar benar sudah melupakanku ya ,oh atau kau sudah pacaran dengan kris "?tanya chanyeol .

"ani di ternyata berpacaran dengan tao ,uhm itu ya sedikit aku sedikit merindukanmu sih"jawab baekhyun malu malu .

"hanya sedikit"?

"aku rindu saat kita sama sama mendorong saat baekyeol mogok "kata baekhyun terkekeh

"baekyeol sering mogok sih "

"karena baekyeol merindukan penumnpangnya "

"ck pabbo"baekhyun menjewer telinga chanyeol.

"tapi aku senang "kata baekhyun mantap .

"huuf jujur aku sangat merindukan saat saat kita masih pacaran"kata chanyeol jujur.

"aku juuga aku merindukan saat saat aku mengomelimu tanpa henti hehehe " kata baekhyun menatap cahaya bulan yang tampak terang.

"aku masih mencintaimu"kata chanyeol akhirnya . Baekhyun terkejut wajahnya memerah ada perasaan lega di hatinya .

"pembohong jika kau masih mencintaiku kenapa justru berhubungan dengan gadis itu"

"uhm itu aku berusaha untuk melupakanmu ternyata sulit yah aku mencoba berhubungan dengannya tapi dia tak secrewet kau ,jadi err aku tak mencintanya hanya kagum saja "jelas chanyeol .

"intinya kau gagal move on dariku kan"goda baekhyun .

"kau sudah tak mencintaiku ya :"Tanya chanyeol takut takut .

"tidak"jawab baekhyun singkat dan seketika membuat chanyeol lemas.

"tidak salah juga aku masih mencintaimu "lanjutnya yang membuat chanyeol tertawa senang .

Lalu memelukbaekhyun erat.

"jadi "

"KITA PACARAN LAGI"teriak mereka kompak .

"tapi bagaimana kalau aku mengomelimu aku kan cerewet dan pasti kau akan jengkel "kata baekhyun .

"aku tak peduli yang penting aku mencintaimu "ucap chanyeol .

"bagaimana kalau aku sering tersenyum dengan yeoja yeoja di sekolah aku sulit menghilangkan kebiasaanku itu kau pasti akan marah juga ".

"taka pa karna aku percaya cintamu hanya untuku kan " jawb baekhyun sambil mencubit hidung chanyeol dan chanyeol balas mencubit hidungnya.

"kalau baekyeol mogok"?

"kita dorong bersama"

"kalau aku lama memakai eyeliner lalu di hukum karena terlambat"

"kita membolos saja bersama" Hahahaha tawa mereka pecah .

akhirnya baekhyun dan chanyeol kembali bersatu .

"jangan putus lagi yah "bisik chanyeol .

Baekhyun mengangguk menyamarkan wajahnya di dada hangat chanyeol .

 **RED**

Di sekolah

"hyung minhae "sesal tao pada baekhyun .

"gwaechana tao aku tak marah kau pacaran dengan kris hyung"kata baekhyun .

"tapi "

"taka pa tao aku akan mendukung kalian lagi pula aku sudah punya yang lebih dari kris"

"nugu" Baekhyun tersenyum sambil melirik chanyeol yang sedang asyik bercanda dengan para yeoja ,merasa di lirik chanyeol pun ikut tersenyum membalas senyum kekasihnya ,.

 **EPILOG**

"huft padahal dari rumah tadi baekyeol baik baik saja kenapa jadi mogok "sesal chanyeol .

"kau pasti lupa mengeceknya "kata baekhyun .

"sudah"

"ya sudah kencanya di sini saja "ajak baekhyun .

"ini tak romantis "

"yah mau bagaimana lagi baekyeol mogok "

"lalu "

"uhm kita titipkan saja baekyeol pada kai bagaimana ?"

terserah "

"aish dasar chanyeol seenaknya saja menitipkan motor mogok di rumah orang aku kan jadi tak bisa pergi kencan dengan kyungsoo"gerutu kai karena merasa harus menjaga baekyeol di rumah .

"hah baekhyun dan chanyeol seenaknya seenaknya saja meminjam luhen motor kesayanganku aku jadi gagal bertemu luhan malam ini "omel sehun.

"chagi kau senang "tanya chanyeol sambil menggandeng tangan baekhyun .

"senang hahaha sudah lama aku merindukan ini" mereka berdua berhenti chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah baekyun semakin dekat hingga deru nafas keduanya terasa baekhyun menutup matanya ..

hachiiin tiba tiba baekhyun bersin .

"aish baek kenapa bersin aku kan mau menciumu:"kesal chanyeol

"mana ku tau ini kan tiba tiba "

"ah kau tak bisa di ajak romantis sedikit "

"apa katamu "

"tak romantis kau tuli ya "

"berani kau mengataiku tuli dasar tiang jemuran "

"kerdil"

"tukang tebar pesona"

"cerewet| suasana memanas seperti akan terjadi pertengkaran lagi . namun tiba tiba

"HAHAHAHAHA"keduanya malah tetrtawa gembira . chanyeol yang gemas mencubit pipi baekhyun .

"Gendong:"manja baekhyun . chanyeol pun menggendong baekhyun ala bridal sesekali menggelitiki namja mungil itu .

"haha kau manis chagi"goda chanyeol .

"dan kau jelek "

"apa katamu "

"hehehe chanyeollie tampan "

mereka berdua menghabiskan malam dengan canda ria beda dengan sehun kai yang merana karena gagal kencan dalam hati ia merutuki baekhyun serta chanyeol ..

masih ada sequel sebenarnya !

mau sequel ?review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Calm Envy ( SEQUEL RED)  
Author : Learn  
Pairing : Chanbaek / Baekyeol  
Genre : Tergantung pemikiran reader  
Desclaimer : It's just fanfic and not real if you don't like yaoi don't read **

**Red desire ~~~**

Baekhyun tengah menompang kepalanya menggunakan sebelah lenganya .namja mungil itu tengah membolak balik buku yang sejak tadi ia baca.  
"Bosan"celetuknya ,sejak pagi namja mungil itu mendadak menjadi rajin .Tepatnya ketika Han songsaenim memarahinya karena ulangan fisikanya yang jelek .Oleh karena itu ia dari tadi tidak pernah lepas dengan yang namanya buku fisika.  
Kyungsoo dan tao yang melihat baekhyun tidak seperti biasanya hanya bias saling pandang .

"hyung dia kenapa lagi putus lagi"Tanya tao.  
"molla ,ani tidak mungkin putus mereka baru seminggu balikan "jawab kyungsoo.  
"bertengkar "?

"mungkin ,itukan sudah kebiasaan mereka bahkan saat sudah balikan pula pertengkaran selalu terjadi"

"tapi biasanya baek hyung tak selesu itu "  
"sudah biarkan saja kalau dia sedang diam seperti itu dia akan langsung menerkam kita kalau kita menyentuhnya"kata kyungsoo.  
Tao hanya mengangguk"kan tanda menegerti .

=====================

Chanyeol berjalan menuju kelas baekhyun dengan wajah cerah seperti biasa dia selelu tersenyum ramah terhadap yeoja yeoja cantik di sekolahnya .namanya juga happy virus !  
Saat di depan pintu ia melihat posisi baekhyun masih seperti tadi 'membaca buku'alis chanyeol terangkat 'tak biasanya 'batinya .

Saat itulah niat usil chanyeol keluar ,ia berjalan mengendap"ke arah baekhyun bermaksud untuk mengganggu kekasih mungilnya itu .  
Benar baekhyun tidak menyadari kalau chanyeol sudah berada di belakangnya .  
Han

Dul

Set

GREBBB

"WHOAAA DUNIA GELAP JEBAL JEBAL AHH KENAPA SEMUA HITAM ARGGH AKU TAK BISA MELIHAT "pekik baekhyun karena tiba tiba chanyeol menutup kedua matanya .  
"BWAHAHHHAHAHAHA"chanyeol tertawa sekencang kencangnya melihat exspresi yang berlebih baekhyun ,ia tertawa sampai tidak menyadari hawa membunuh dari baekhyun telah menguar !.  
PLETAK

Duaghh

Baekhyun yang menyadari sedang di kerjai oleh chanyeol secepat kilat berdiri lalu menendang seta meninju perut chanyeol yang membuat sang empunya meringis sakit .  
"appo baekkie"ringis chanyeol.

"YAK DASAR TIANG JEMURAN ,JERAPAH PABBO BERANINYA KAU MENGERJAIKU RASAKAN AKIBATNYA "teriak baekhyun membuat seisi kelas menutup telinga mereka bahkan ada dari mereka memilih keluar kelas ,.  
"YAK KERDIL AKU KAN HANYA BERCANDA LAGI PULA KAU TEGA SEKALI AKU SUDAH CAPEK"KEKELASMU TAPI KAU MENGABAIKANKU "teriak chanyeol tak kalah keras dengan suara bassnya .  
"OH Itu derita kau sendiri bukan salahku juga kalau aku mengabaikanmu aku kan tidak tau "  
"hah kau selalu saja ahh appo kau harus bertanggung jawab

"omel chanyeol masih meringis memegangi perutnya .  
"Aish kau sih aku sedang serius seriusnya kau malah menutup mataku kau tau kan aku takut gelap dan apa tanggung jawab?,memang aku menghamilimu"balas baekhyun santai .  
""YAK aku yang akan membuatmu mengandung pendek "

Sontak wajah baekhyun memerah .

Pletak

Lagi chanyeol kena polesan gratis dari kekasihnya !

Dengan muka kesal baekhyun keluar kelas mengabaikan kekasihnya yang mungkin masih meringis sakit ."

Yah walaupun mereka kembali menjadi pasangan kekasih tapi tetap hubungan mereka tidak berubah selalu bertengkar namun mereka tetap berjanji tidak akan mengeluarkan kata "PUTUS" lagi .

++++++++++++++++  
"baek kau masih ngambek "? Tanya chanyeol yang melihat baekhyun sejak tadi diam dalam boncengan chanyeol .

"aniya "

"bohong"

"bukannya kalau aku cerewet kau akan mengeluh"  
"bukan begitu tapi kau terlihat berbeda "  
"beda apanya aku hanya lelah saja "jawab baekhyun akhirnya ,ya dia lelah ,lelah berpikir untuk mengerjakan tugas fisika dari han songsaenim.  
"ceritakan padaku "pinta chanyeol .

"cerita apa "?

"aku tau kau ada masalah "ya chanyeol memang sangat peka tentang keadaan mood baekhyun.  
"aniya aku tak ada masalah "jawab baekhyun bohong dia hanya tidak ingin chanyeol ikut kerepotan membantu tugas baekhyun

sekali kali baekhyun juga ingin mandiri .  
"yasudah "akhirnya chanyeol menyerah ia tak ingin membuat mood kekasihnya semakin buruk saat ini .

+++++++++++++++++++

Setelah mengantar baekhyun pulang chanyeol segera membaringkan dirinya di ranjang empuk miliknya .Doanya beruntung kali ini karena baekyeol tidak mogok kalau baekyeol mogok di saat mood baekhyun buruk seperti tadi pasti sudah dapat di tebak apa akhirnya .  
Chanyeol melihat kalender yang berada di mejanya .

"Tanggal 2 mei "ucapnya pelan .  
Tiba tiba matanya membulat "sebentar lagi ulang tahun baekkie dan 1 anivesary hubungna ku dengan baekkie "ucap cahnyeol .

'apa yang harus ku berikan pada baekhyun 'bingungnya .  
Hingga tiba tiba ada ide yang melintas di pikiranya membuat namja tinggi itu tersenyum lebar.

++++++++++++++++++++

Sejak pulang sekolah tadi baekhyun mengunci diri di kamar sungguh moodnya sangat buruk hari ini .  
"dasar han songsaenim tua jelek:"umpatnya kesal .

Benar gara gara tugas fisika itu baekhyun sampai harus membuka buku yang sangat ia benci itu di siang hari padahal biasanya ia membuka buku itu saat akan menjadwal saja dan sekarang ia harus belajar dengan ia sangat ingin meminta bantuan chanyeol namun ia sungguh tak ingin dianggap begitu bodoh di mata kekasihnya itu .

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk belajar sendiri .

Namun baru beberapa menit ia membanting buku itu .

"hiks kenapa sulit sekali sih "?

Tiba tiba ponselnya bordering

Tertera

 _My beloved yoda_

Namun baekhyun memilih mengabaikanya ,jika ia angkat pasti membutuhkan waktu berjamjam sampai mereka lelah

Dan tugasnya tak akan rampung !

Namun baekhyun senang kekasihnya jauh lebih perhatian sekarang semenjak mereka balikan ,.

"saranghae yeollie "

++++++++++++++++++++

"kai "panggil chanyeol .  
"apa "  
"kejutan yang special apa ya menurutmu untuk baekhyun "Tanya chanyeol .  
"uhmm sepertinya tipikal baekhyun itu dia suka benda benda random ".  
"maksudmu"?

"yah kau berikan saja sesuatu yang mampu membuatnya terharu "  
"bunga ,cokelat tapi baekhyun bukan yeoja"  
"jam tangan ,kalung ,dompet"  
"hah kurang romantic "  
"ah terserah kau saja kau pacarnya pastinya kau tau hal apa yang paling kekasihmu suka"

"ah kau benar aku tau aku pergi dulu kai "pamit chanyeol akhirya.

"hyung kenapa matamu mendadak sepertiku ada dark cyclenya"kata tao cekikikan .  
"aku kurang tidur tao semalam mengerjakan tugas fifika itu"jawab baekhyun .  
"jadi itu yang membuat moodmu jelek kemarin karena tugas fisika"kata kyungsoo.  
"tentu saja tugas laknat itu sangat ku benci untung sudah selesai eeh tunggu masih ada 4 bab lagi aishh"baekhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi .  
"kau lupa chanyeol ahli fisika kau bisa minta bantuanya kan"saran kyungsoo.

"ANIYA "tolak baekhyun cepat .  
"aku akan semakin terlihat bodoh di matanya "lanjutnya.  
"oh oh hyung gengsi ya "kata tao polos .  
"ah sudahlah pokoknya aku akan mengerjakanya sendiri"kata baekhyun mantap .  
"aku keluar dulu "pamitnya ,.  
Setelah keluar ia melihat chanyeol tengah duduk di depan kelasnya sambil bercanda dengan beberapa yeoja cantik disana .baekhyun yang sudah terbiasa melihat hanya pura pura cuek lalu pergi melewatinya begitu saja .  
"Yak byun baek tunggu "pekik chanyeol .  
"kau mau ikut aku ke toilet "kata baekhyun .  
"ani aku ingin mengajakmu ke kantin"  
"aku tidak lapar "  
"tapi aku lapar pokoknya ayo"paksa chanyeol sambil memegangi pergrlangan tangan baekhyun .

"ish YAK JERAPAH LEPASKAN AKU AKU MAU KE TOILET "  
"PKOKNYA KE KANTIN AKU SUDAH MENUNGGUMU "kekeh chanyeol .  
Ckiitttt

"apppo"teriak chanyeol kesakitan karena baekhyun menggigit tangan chanyeol ,chanyeol mengibas ngibaskan tangannya yang terkena gigitan mematikan baekhyun .  
"ish asin berapa kali kau tak mandi yeol "ucap baekhyun sambil memeletkan lidahnya .  
"kau tega sekali kemarin menendang perutku sedangkan sekarang menggigit tanganku "eluh chanyeol ."Itu kan salahmu aku sudah bilang tidak mau "ucap baekhyun dengan wajah sebal sekaligus menyesal .  
Tiba tiba yejin lewat .  
'yejin kesempatan untuk membalasmu baek'ucap chanyeol dalam hati .

Baekhyun segera melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi namun langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar chanyeol mengajak yejin ke kantin .  
"yejin kau mau menemani ku ke kantin"ajak chanyeol .Yejin tersenyum .  
"tentu sa_"

"YAK PARK JELEK APAAPAN KAU TERANG TERANGAN SELINGKUH DI HADAPANKU !" marah baekhyun .  
"aku tidak selingkuh hanya lapar kau tidak mau ke kantin ya sudah aku mengajak yejin saja "kata chanyeol santai yang memuat baekhyun tambah murka .  
SReeet baekhyun segera menarik tangan chanyeol erat .  
"Yak kau menarik tanganku baek"protes chanyeol .  
"Diam katanya ke kantin"  
Chanyeol tersenyum ada cara baru untuk membujuk baekhyun kali ini .  
"kau menyebalkan "kata baekhyun sebal .  
"cemburu"?

"aniyo".  
"bohong"  
"untuk apa kau cemburu"  
"kalau kau tidak cemburu untuk apa kau mengajaku ke kantin padahal tadi aku ingin mengajak yejin"goda chanyeol .  
"YAK PACARMU ITU SIAPA AKU ATAU YEJIN"baekhyun mulai terpancing emosi .  
"Wah cemburu sih cemburu tapi jangan sampai berteriak seperti itu lihat seisi kantin melihat kea rah kita"bisik chanyeol malu !

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI KAU SANGAT MENYEBALKAN JERAPAH PABBO"  
"APA KATAMU KERDIL DASAR CEREWET"  
"YAK "  
BRAKKKK  
Baekhyun menendang meja cukup keras namun ia tidak peduli rasa sakit di kakinya ia memilih berlari ke kelas .Chanyeol hanya diam kalau ia menyusul baekhyun pasti pertengkaran hebat akan terjadi ia tidak ingin ada pertengkaran hebat setidaknya beberapa hari ini .

Seketika hening !

Padahal niat awal chanyeol hanya bercanda !niatnya ingin makan berdua namun jadi perang dunia ,

"aishhhh "dengus chanyeol !

"Hiks chanyeol jelek ,pabbo tiang jemuran menyebalkan uuh sakit"rintih baekhyun sambil mengoleskan alcohol di kakinya kakinya lecet karena menendang meja di kantin tadi .baekhyun bersumpah ia tidak akan menendang benda itu lagi !rasanya sakit ternyata  
"huh tugas sialan itu juga belum selesai hiks aku merasa tersiksa hiks umma hyung "  
Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi .  
"hiks lapar "  
Dengan kaki pincang baekhyun keluar menuju dapur namun nihil dalam makanan pun tak ada makanan sama sekali .  
"AHHHH SIALLLL"umpatnya sekarang ia harus membeli makanan sendiri .

++++++++++++++++++++++

Chanyeol tampak sibuk menata dekorasi taman .,Peluh sudah membasahi keningnya namun ia abaikan ,Namja tampan itu sudah berada di taman itu sejak pulang sekolah .Ia berusaha sangat keras membuat kejutan untuk kekasihnya di hari jadi mereka .  
"hufft besok harus selesai "ucap chanyeol sambil terlentang karena kelelahan .

++++++++++++++++++++++++  
"tuuut tuuuut"  
"huft lagi lagi panggilanku gagal apa sih maunya si tiang itu "gerutu baekhyun pasalnya sejak tadi baekhyun berusaha menelphon chanyeol untuk memintanya mengantar membeli makanan namun sama sekali tak ada jawaban .SMS serta email sudah ia kirim namun hasilnya nihil .  
"Ughhh sial masa aku jalan kaki sih "eluh baekhyun ,namun akhirnya namja mungil itu memutuskan untuk jalankaki juga .merana sendiri !

Chanyeol bersiap siap untuk pulang tubuhnya sudah sangat lelah saat ini .  
Namun di jalan ia melihat yejin sedang berjalan kaki sendiri sambil menangis .Chanyeol yang tidak tega segera menghampirinya .  
"yejin gwaechana"Tanya chanyeol .  
Yejin tidak menjawab justru malah memeluk chanyeol .  
"kenapa "Tanya chanyeol lembut .  
Yejin menggeleng ."Ayo ku antar pulang "ajak chanyeol .  
"gomawo yeollie"ucap yejin lalu menaiki baekyeol yang akhir"ini jarang mogok .  
Yejin memeluk erat chanyeol ,chanyeol tak menolak karena tau yejin sedang sedih ."ceritakan padaku "?pinta chanyeol .

"hiks kekasihku selingkuh "jawab yejin akhirnya .

"gwechana kau bias mencari namja lain yejin ah "

"tapi aku masih mencintainya hiks "yejin semakin memeluk erat pinggang chanyeol .

"semua perlu waktu yejin ah aku yakin semua akan baik baik saja "hibur chanyeol !

 **  
RED**

Baekhyun berjalan malas menuju rumahnya ia sungguh merutuki nasib sialnya .Namun di jalan ia melihat yejin tengah berboncengan dengan chanyeol mesra '.  
"HAH Oh jadi itu alasan mengabaikan panggilanku bagus chanyeol "ucap baekhyun .  
"YAK TIANG JELEK AKU MEMBENCIMU "teriak baekhyun sekencang"nya tak peduli tatapan aneh orang di jalanan ..

Namun sedetik kemudian ia mendudukan dirinya di bangku dan air matanya keluar !

"hiks masa putus lagi kita baru saja balikan hiks "

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Hari ini tanggal 6 mei tepat ulang tahun baekhyun serta hari jadi baekyeol .

"baekkie "panggil chanyeol .  
"APA"bentak baekhyun emosi karena melihat kejadian kemarin sore .  
"kau ketus sekali apa salahku hari ini"  
"SALAHMU BANYAK JANGAN SOK BODOH CHANYEOL "  
"apa maksudmu saying ,sudahlah aku tidak ingin rebut hari ini "  
"ribut kau yang memulainya "kata baekhyun dengan mata berkaca kaca .  
Chanyeol terkejut melihat baekhyun menangis saat mereka bertengkar biasanya baekhyun tidak pernah menangis sehebat apa mereka bertengkar .  
"kau kenapa "  
:"jangan sentuh aku hiks aku membencimu park chanyeol "

"katakana apa salahku saat ini kau selalu marah tanpa sebab baek "  
"bodoh aku tak pernah merasa semarah ini chanyeol ,kau tau aku kemarin menelponmu berulang ulang mengirimimu pesan tapi kau sama sekali tidak membalasny a ,kau tau kakiku sakit aku berjalan pincang aku hanya ingin kau mengantarku ke toko membeli makanan tapi kau malah keayikan dengan yejin itu kau sudah sangat keterlaluan chanyeol ,kau tau biasanya rasa marahku akan meredam jika kau minta maaf tapi saat ini aku benar"marah chanyeol tersrah kau mengenggapku apa aku kecewa"ucap baekhyun panjang lebar sambil menangis .  
"kau salah paham baek ,oleh karena itu aku kemari saat ini aku hanya_"

"CUKUP AKU SAAT INI TAK INGIN MELIHATMU PARK CHANYEOL "kata baekhyun lalu pergi .  
Chanyeol terduduk lemas di bangkunya ini hari jadi mereka akankah harus terjadi seperti ini.  
Memang salahnya tidak mengangkat telephon dari kekasih mungilnya itu tapi itu karena kebiasaanya yang selelu mensilent ponselnya bahkan ia baru membuka ponselnya pagi ini .Namun terlambat baekhyun sudah terlanjur marah .

Dan lagi ia melihat saat ini baekhyun benar"marah padanya berbeda dengan yang biasanya .  
"minhae baekkie"sesal chanyeol .

"kau menangis hyung"Tanya tao khawatir .  
"hiks hiks "baekhyun terisak tao segera memeluk baekhyun .  
"uljima hyung "tao berusaha menenangkan baekhyun .

Chanyeol menatap sedih kekasihnya itu dari jauh !

Seharian ini baekhyun benar benar mendiamkan chanyeol .Padahal chanyeol sudah berusaha menjelaskan pada baekhyun namun baekhyun justru menghindar sungguh chanyeol lebih suka baekhyun yang berteriak teriak dari pada baekhyun yang diam dan menghindar seperti ini .  
Seharian ini baekhyun mengerjakan tugas fisika di kamarnya karena mala mini adalah kesempatan terakhir baekhyun mengerjakan soal itu .  
Sedang chanyeol sibuk menyiaplkan kejutan ditaman ia menyalakan lilin lilin yang berbentuk hati di taman lalu mengirimkan sebuah pesan untuk baekhyun .

Baekhyun bosan menegrjakan tugas fisika mematikan dari han songsaenim sejak tadi namja mungil itu menggerutu .  
Wuzzzzzz

ANGIN malam berhembus melalui jendela kamarnya .Di luar hujan deras pantas udara terasa dingin .Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menutup jendela kamarnya .Karena ia tak tahan dengan udara dingin .

"Aish kenapa hujan sih "eluh chanyeol sambil berteduh di pinggiran taman ia masih menunggu baekhyun datang .Lilin lilin yang ia nyalahkan sudah padam terkena air hujan membuat suasana terlihat gelap .

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya ,rupanya ia ketiduran di meja belajarnya .  
Ia melirik jam ternyata jam delapan malam ,hujan sudah reda sejak tadi .  
Buru buru ia mengecek ponselnya yang sejak tadi ia abaikan karena tak ingin di ganggu siapapun .Baekhyun terkejut saat ia membaca pesan dari chanyeol .

To: my baekkie  
From: Chanyeollie  
Aku tunggu kau di taman ,aku jelaskan kesalahpahaman ii aku kan tetap menunggu sampai kau datang karena ini hari ini hari special untukmu dan untuk kita saranghae .

Baekhyun segera melihat kalendernya ."ASTAGA"pekiknya .Ia melupakanhari ulang tahunya sendiri serta hari jadi mereka .  
Secepat kilat baekhyun keluar menuju taman tak pedulikan tugas dari han songsaenim .

Saat sampai taman ia terkejut melihat suasana taman yang indah penuh dengan lilin lilin kecil serta bunga yang membuat suasana terlihat romantic serta ada banner bertuliskann BAEkkie love Chanyeollie 1 ANYVESARRY .Baekhyun terharu melihat kejutan yang di berikan chanyeol .  
""kau sudah datang " suara chanyeol menginstrupsi baekhyun .  
BRUUK  
Baekhyun segera memeluk chanyeol erat sangat erat ia bahkan sampai lupa kalau sedang mendiamkan chanyeol .  
"mian aku melupakanya "sesal baekhyun .

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tubuhnya sedeikit bergetar karena sudah sejak tadi menunggu .  
"chan kau dari tadi berada disini"Tanya baekhyun .  
"uhm iya apa kau tak membaca pesanku kau membuatku menunggu lama "  
Tes tes tes tiba tiba baekhyun menangis .  
"tubuhmu hangat kau demam "ucap baekhyun dengan suara bergetar .  
"hei hei kenapa kau menangis eoh"  
"hiks kau bodoh kau jerapah bodoh kalau hujan kau bisa kan pulang atau setidaknya ke rumahku "  
"kau kan sedang marah padaku mungkin kau akan mengusirku "  
"hiks hiks bodoh "  
"nee aku memang bodoh puas kau "  
CUUP  
Mata chanyeol membulat karena tiba tiba baekhyun menciumnya untuk pertama kali padahal biasanya chanyeol yang memohon agar mau di ciumanya sekarang justru baekhyun yang menciumnya walau harus berjinjit .

"gomawo aku mencintaimu jerapah jelek dan bodoh"kata baekhyun lalu memeluk erat chanyeol .  
"aku juga mencintaimu byun jelek dan cerewet"  
"sudah setahun ya dan kau tidak berubah "  
"kau juga "keduanya tersenyum  
"hahahaha chanyeol lilin lilinya lucu "  
"kau tau aku mengumpulkanya kemarin dari berbagai toko"  
"wahh jinja kau sok romantic"  
"aku memang romantic"

"baru sekali ini "  
"eoh apa biasanya aku membosankan"  
"iya apalagi saat harus mendorong baekyeol "  
"heh baekyeol sekarang sudah sehat tauk di jamin jika melawan luhen pasti menang"ucap chanyeol PD.  
"baekkie"  
"heeem"

"soal yejin aku akan jelaskan"  
"lupakan saja aku percaya padamu "  
"kau tak marah lagi"  
"aku tak tega jika marah malam ini tapi akan kulanjutkan besok pagi"  
"MWO"  
"hahahaha"baekhyun tertawa puas melihat reaksi chanyeol.

"saengil chukae baekhyune "bisik chanyeol sambil memeluk baekhyun erat menenggelamkan kepalanya di sekitar leher baekhyun .

"gomawo yeollie "

Berikutnya chanyeol menatap lekat wajah manis kekasihnya dan ciuman manis itupun terjadi !

"Hachiiin"chanyeol tengah meringkuk di kasurnya sejak pagi ia terserang flu dan demam .  
"yeollie aku buatkan bubur"kata baekhyun masuk kamar chanyeol ,ya baekhyun yang gentian merawat chanyeol .  
'aish kenapa buat bubur sendiri sih bubur buatanya kan tidak enak'batin chanyeol .  
"ayo dimakan yeollie "kaa baekhyun dengan puppy eyesnya ,yang membuat chanyeol tidak tega untuk menolak .  
Baiklah .  
benar rasa bubur baekhyun sangat sangat tidak enak membuat chanyeol ingin muntah .  
"yeollie aku tau buburku keasinan tapi kau harus menghabiskanya arrassso"sadar jika chanyeol tidak suka baekhyun tetap memaksa.  
"kalau kau tau kenapa kau berikan padaku"  
"karena aku sudah memasak untukmu"  
"tapi tidak enak "  
"aku tak peduli pokoknya habiskan atau aku pulang"  
"oke oke aku akan makan tapi suapi "  
"cih manja "cibir baekhyun walau akhirnya mau menyuapi kekasihnya itu .  
"rasanya lebih enak kalau kau yang menyuapi baekkie"goda chanyeol .  
"benarkah"  
"benar"  
"lebih enak lagi kalau ini yang menyuapi"kata chanyeol sambil menunjuk bibir baekhyun .  
"YAK MESUM DASAR TIANG JEMURAN JERAPAH PABBO JELEK"  
"aish telingaku dasar baek kau ini"  
"kenapa"  
"baek jelek"  
"chan jelek"  
"pendek"  
"tiang"""  
"baby smurf "

"dumbo "

Saat chanyeol sakitpun mereka masih tetap bertengkar . Namun itulah baekyeol tiada hari tanpa beretengkar namun cinta mereka begitu besar ,saling tak ingin kehilangan satu sama lain.

Lanjut kah ?


End file.
